Angel Wings
by Yami and Hikari
Summary: Max and Tyson are vampires. Their purpose are to kill demons, and are having a hell of a time doing so. Rei and Kai are full blooded demons, and have their eyes set on Max and Tyson. MR & TK. Oh, Max and Tyson are girls!


Chiori-Chan: Oi, we're sorry for the long wait..We had some minor problems, and now their fixed. ...Well...Sort of..We should have the second chappter out really, really, really, soon. I promise.

Shikara-Kun: Yes, we are very sorry...Thank you so much for the reviews. Hands out moofins and TyKa plushies

Chiori-Chan: Thank you again, and now...Here's the first chapter, the second one will be out in a week.

Chapter 1: Memories

Bright ocean blue eyes blinked in surprise. "What!" The blond haired teen said. She sat on a tomb stone, black wings folded behind her.

"Like it sounds Maxie." Said a blue haired girl. Her hair was tied in the back. She also had black wings folded behind her. She grinned at the other girl, showing off her sharp fangs.

"No, the demons are loose again! They can't be!" Max yelled. She stood up. "But, we locked them in there long ago."

"I know Maxie, I know. This is worst...Much worst. They brought with them the sacred demons, the demons that were suppose to be locked away forever."

"No...This can't happen. We barely made it through the normal Demons!" Max screamed, balling her fist.

"Calm down Maxie, I'm sure we can handle it." Tyson did her best to calm down the furious blond.

"Calm down! I swear, those demons are asking for it." Tyson laughed at her friend. "Whats to funny?"

"I'm sorry Maxie. But, those demons are going to be hard to finish. I'm worried about the main two demons."

Max looked up. "What main two demons?"

"Remember the demon tale?"

"That there lived two white beautiful angels. They loved the people, and not their own origin. So, they came down here, to Earth. Then, there wings disappeared, but they didn't care. While walking one night, they found two beautiful women. Both angels fell in love. The women also fell in love. Then, all Hell broke loose. Satan required these angels. He made a deal with them, if they could kill 1,000 men, then Satan would grant them a child, the most beautiful child ever. These angels answered the deal with a yes. But, the arch angels in heaven saw them, then opened a gateway to Hell. The women that loved them, saw the true men. They told their lovers that they were vampires, sent from the angels to kill the two soon to be fallen angels. The vampires then knew what they had to do, kill the angels. The angels, from anger, turned into demons. There was a fierce battle, against the lovers. In the end, the vampires won, but died after giving birth to a beautiful child. Satan locked up the doors to Hell, and kept the demons with him." Max said.

"Yeah, thats the tale." Tyson said, grinning.

"So, what about it?"

"That the Demons have opened the doors and released those two demons! There going to destroy all humans and angels." Tyson said.

"Revenge goes a long way I guess." Max said, grinning. "Better get our weapons, before they get us."

Tyson sighed. "Worst part is, we are the only ones that can stop them. So, humans wouldn't do anything good." Tyson got up, wiping dirt off her clothes.

"Yeah, they'll only get in the way. But, that doesn't matter. We need to destroy those demons, and do it quickly. There always headed for the underground channel, lets start there. I'm going home and grabbed Draciel as well as my daggers." Max said, getting up as well.

"Alright, meet you there in 10 minutes. I need to grab Dragoon and my sword. We can't waist time, not lets move!" The two split up.

A dark cloaked man looked up. Dark demons wings spread open. 'I smell human up ahead, better fiest now.' He ripped the cloak off, showing pale skin. Dark eyes glared towards a person walking. 'Mm, food...Haven't had anything to eat since...Since I was last here I guess.' The demon hid into the darkness. "Hic...Oh...Hic...Home...On...The..Range..Hic..." The drunken man slurred, holding up a bottle of beer.

The demon jumped down, hiding in the alley. The drunk men saw him, he smirked. "Hey, why don't you come over here and help me with a little problem?"

"Well hey there cutie...Hic...How about some fun?" The demon winked at him, then turned around. The drunk man smirked and followed the demon inside.

The drunk man laughed as the demon embraced him. "Now, this wont hurt a bit." The demon smirked as he ran his hand through the drunk mans heart. Blood spilled over his hand, the demon licked it. "Hm, not that tasty...Need someone real innocent and naive...Like a little kid, but there blood isn't tasty..It can make me ill, cause the body still growing."

"Clever Kai." Came a whisper.

Kai smirked, leaning over the dead body and finishing off his dinner. "Hi, Rei."

Another demon came out. It looked more like a cat demon. Cat ears twitched as Kai grabbed a handful of meat and ate it. "Saw you the whole time." Rei said, bending down and eating some of the meat.

"Really?...Well, I was hungry and I would do anything to eat right now." Kai said, eating some more. "Besides, you would do worst then I would."

Rei smirked. "Really? Now would I? Most likely you would go farther."

"Nah, just kill them on the spot." They both chuckled, diving in for more food.

"Where is Tyson?" Came a whisper. Rei and Kai silenced themselves, watching as a blond haired teen walked by. "Damn her, shes probably eating." The blond stomped her foot.

"Now thats pretty one, right Rei? Kind of remind me of someone." Kai whispered.

"Reminds me of...Talon...My wife...Or was wife." Rei said, smirking. "But, that was awhile back anyways. But, this one of pretty...Probably tasty."

"Hm, now what do you think shes doing out here so late?" Kai asked, still eating.

"Damnit Tyson!" Max yelled, stomping her foot again. "I will leave without you." She sighed, leaning on a wall. "And we have school tomorrow!"

"Alright...I'm...Here." Tyson panted.

"What took you!" Max asked.

Kai stared towards Tyson. "She seems familiar...Like...Rain."

"Yeah...Do you think these two are the vampire hunters the weak demons keep saying?" Rei asked.

"Nah, there probably just friends...Going to do school work." Kai said.

"Yeah."

Max sighed. "There close, I can smell the blood. We should hurry and get going."

"Yeah." The Demons watched them closely. "You never know, they could be behind us and we would never know." Tyson said.

The Demons looked at the girls. "No wonder they look like our so called lovers. Those vampires need to be destroyed." Kai whispered.

"Later. Lets see how they do. They don't act so tuff, like our lovers did. They act childish. And there way younger then our lovers."

"Got a point. We'll keep a close eye on those two. Lets set out our Demons to watch them." Kai said, moving away from the girls. "Its time for us to leave."

"Max, maybe we should start tomorrow after school. We do have finals tomorrow, and it would suck of we failed." Tyson said, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah...Your right. My mom would kill me if I failed a final." Max said.

"Well, see you tomorrow." Tyson said, beginning to walk away.

The demons watched as the girls parted. "I'll go after the blond." Said Rei.

"Then I'll go after the other." Kai said. They two then split up.

Tyson walked down the cold road. She notice she was starting to feel lonely. 'Should of at least go Max to walk me home, its scary out here when its dark.' Tyson thought, pushing back her blue hair. 'Maxie was right, it smells like blood...Those Demons must of killed something...Or someone.' She then heard something. 'Someones flying behind me, I can here its wings.'

Tyson stopped walking, turning around. She didn't see anything. 'It must be hiding.' She thought. "Come out here and show yourself!" She screamed, pulling out her sword from its case. "I can here you, so just come out here." She said, in a more calm voice.

Nobody showed thereself. She gritted her teeth. 'I know there here.' She thought, walking towards an alley. She looked at the alley, seeing nothing.

Then, a large skinny Demon launched at her. She yelled as her back met with the ground. She used her sword in defense. The Demon bit her sword, trying to get closer to her. Its drool covered the sword. "Eew." She whispered. She then kicked it in the stomach, pushing it off of her. She did a blackflip and landed on her feet, sword ready. The Demon then lunged at her again. She moved to the side, then slashed at it.

The Demon moaned in pain, then lunged at her again. She then jumped, landing on the Demons back. She yelled, pushing her sword through the Demons back. The Demon howled in pain, then gently fell to the ground. She got off of the Demon, wiping the blood off her face.

"Uhh, great blood. Now I have to sneak into my bedroom, hopefully mom won't notice me when I come in. Maybe a quick shower, then I'll meet with my mom." Tyson said.

From his hiding, Kai smirked. 'Hm, I give her better credit. She took on that Demon alone. I shall meet with her later...Maybe at the place she calls...school.' He then watched as she opened a door. 'Must be her home...I'll send a Demon later to kill her mother...And any other person in there...All I need is her...Together, I can create the most beautiful and powerful being.' He smirked, then jumped. He unfolded his Demon wings, taking flight. He soon disappeared.

Max panted as she ran towards her house. 'Moms going to kill me!' The Demon following her smirked. 'I need to look over my Final review...I can't fail!' She stopped, panting and trying to breathe. "Why did the Demons come back?" She asked herself, starting to walk. "There must be some reason..Is there a holiday...Maybe...Maybe not. How did they escape? The door had to of been opened by someone...Or something."

She brushed a blond hair out of her face. "Maybe I'll answer your question." She gasped, upon hearing a voice. She turned around, seeing a man in white robes, with a mussel covering his mouth. "I'm one of those Demons. I know all about them, and how they escaped."

"Tell me." She said, glaring at the Demon.

"Only if you win the fight...If you loose, you'll belong to my master, for his reasons." The white haired demon lunged at her. She gasped, taking flight. She pulled out the two identical swords, and lunged at the Demon. She slashed his face, tearing off his mussel. Sharp feline teeth showed. 'Ow great, now he'll start using his teeth.' She thought.

The Demon smirked, then lunged at her. She tried to hit him, but he grabbed her arm. He then bit into her arm. She screamed, pulling back her hand. She hit him, making him fly back. She looked at her wound. 'Damn, that one hurt.' She thought. She didn't have enough time to see him, as he tackled her. He grabbed her from around the back, holding her arms still. She struggled. "Let me go!" She screamed. She felt his tongue slide up her neck.

"Mm, no. My duty was to see how strong you were...And if you didn't cooperate, to kill you." She then used her elbow to hit him on the stomach. She quickly turned around and kneed him in the face. She did it again, then pulled him by his hair and threw him. She then threw her daggers at his chest. He howled in pain. "Uhh...You..Win...I...Will...Die..."

"Who's your master?" She asked, walking over to him. He chuckled.

"Can't tell that one."

"Alright, why does he need me?" She asked.

"To...Produce...A..Beautiful...and...powerful...child...To...de stroy...the world." He whispered. He gave a howl, then was silent.

"Grr, he's dead. Damn, I shouldn't of thrown my daggers at him, then I would of been able to get some answers."

Rei smirked. 'Strong, very strong. I like her, she'll do well. I soon shall have my child, just as beautiful and powerful as his mother.' Rei thought. He turned around. 'I sense Kai, he's heading towards that white building. That must be what they call, school. Kai must be thinking of attending, just to get closer to that one girl...If it will bring me closer to the blond, then I'll attend.' He thought, opening his wings. He then took one long glance at the blond as she opened her door to her house, then took off in the air.

Chapter 1 finish

Chiori-Chan: Thank you once again for the reviews.

Shikara-Kun: And again, we will update in a week...Sorry for the long wait..


End file.
